Im Schatten des Stürmers
by Astraeas Dreams
Summary: Tsubasa ist in Brasilien, doch andere, wie Ryo Ishizaki, sind immer noch in Japan. Wie steht er zu Tsubasa und seiner sportlichen Vorreiterrolle?


**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören leider nur meine überschäumende Phantasie und die daraus entlaufenen Figuren und Ideen. Die Charaktere aus 'Captain Tsubasa', die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen sind nur geliehen und ich werde sie auch hinterher zurückgeben. Und Geld bekomme ich auch nicht dafür. Ach ja, und um ehrlich zu sein, stammt auch der Titel nicht von mir, sondern wurde mir von meiner Beta Ghanima zur Verfügung gestellt. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen…

* * *

**Im Schatten des Stürmers**

Die Sonne brannte auf seinen Rücken. Das Trikot, das er trug, hielt die Strahlen selbst zwar davon ab, seine Haut direkt zu verbrennen, doch die Hitze konnte es nicht abhalten. Sein Nacken, der nicht durch den Stoff geschützt wurde, fühlte sich trocken und gespannt an. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie sein Nacken aussah, aber er war sich sicher, dass er sich einen leichten Sonnenbrand zugezogen hatte. Auch seinen Wangen waren heiß und fühlten sich gespannt an. Das legte die Vermutung nahe, dass er spätestens morgen wie eine gekochte Garnele aussehen würde. Schon seit Stunden hetzte er zusammen mit seinen Mannschaftskameraden in der Sommerhitze über den Platz und langsam ließ auch seine Motivation ein wenig nach.

Sicher, er liebte diesen Sport. Er liebte ihn mehr als er sich das je hätte denken können, aber genau diese Einstellung entwickelte sich hin und wieder zu einem gewaltigen Bumerang. Er mochte vielleicht gut sein, aber er war eben nicht der Beste. Und in einem Land, das fußballtechnisch gesehen noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte, reichte es bei Weitem nicht, einfach nur gut zu sein, wenn man Erfolg haben wollte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihn das im tiefsten Inneren seiner Seele nicht nur traf, sondern regelrecht verletzte. Meistens unterdrückte er das Gefühl, aber manchmal, und in letzter Zeit immer öfter, kam es zum Vorschein und er wusste in diesen Momenten nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Jetzt war es wieder soweit. Die ungeliebte Empfindung überwand alle psychischen Barrieren, die er ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte, und schoss an die Oberfläche.

Er atmete tief ein und aus und war plötzlich unglaublich froh über die Hitze, die an diesem Tag herrschte, denn so konnte niemand erkennen, ob die Röte in seinem Gesicht durch die Wärme oder durch etwas anderes verursacht worden war. Er wusste, was jetzt geschah. Er spürte, wie sich seine Verletztheit in Zorn umwandelte. Diesen konnte er allerdings für sich nutzten. Das war eine Fähigkeit, die er recht schnell entwickelt hatte. Seine Schritte wurden härter und es gelang ihm, sein Tempo noch einmal deutlich zu erhöhen. Man sagte ja, dass manche Gefühle Flügel verleihen konnten. Er konnte diese Plattitüde bestätigen. Sein Zorn ließ in jedes Mal über sich hinauswachsen. Er rannte und rannte. Weder die Hitze noch die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen waren existent. Da war nur noch der Wunsch zu laufen. Zu laufen und zu vergessen.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er so gelaufen war, aber irgendwann hörte er den Pfiff und die Stimme des Trainers, der die Trainingseinheit für den heutigen Tag beendete. Seine Beine verlangsamten seine Schritte wie von selbst und er spürte, dass er stoßartig atmete und dass sein Herz raste. Neben sich registrierte er jemanden, der mit ihm sprach. Ein Drehen des Kopfes zu Seite bestätigte seine Annahme und er stoppte, damit er sich dem Trainer zuwenden konnte. Dieser redete und redete, doch sein Gehirn war noch nicht wieder in der Lage, alles bewusst wahrzunehmen. So bekam er nur bruchstückhaft mit, dass der Trainer ihn für seine Ausdauer und seine Leistungsfähigkeit lobte und ihn ausdrücklich ermunterte, so weiterzumachen, denn dann würde er es noch weit bringen. Er sollte einfach dem Beispiel Tsubasa Ohzoras folgen und niemals aufgeben.

Der Trainer konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass das, was er als Lob und Ermutigung gedacht hatte, den gemeinten jungen Mann nur noch mehr verletzte und zugleich reizte. Allein die Erwähnung des Namens reichte aus, um sein Blut wieder zum Kochen zu bringen. Er atmete noch einmal bewusst tief ein und wieder aus und es gelang ihm, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ryo Ishizaki schüttelte sich und versuchte, sein Bewusstsein wieder zu klären. Tsubasa Ohzora war einer seiner besten Freunde. Er hatte kein Recht, so etwas über den zukünftigen japanischen Top-Spieler Brasiliens zu denken. Und dennoch ließ es sich nicht völlig unterbinden. Und er wusste leider auch, warum das der Fall war. Eine Tatsache, die alles noch viel schlimmer machte. Es war jedoch nicht zu leugnen. Guter Freund hin oder her, es gab einige Aspekte an der Persönlichkeit des anderen, die ihn störten. Nein, die ihn nicht nur störten, sondern die er Tsubasa am liebsten mit Gewalt austreiben würde.

Ryo gab einen Ton von sich, der irgendwo zwischen einem Seufzen, einem Stöhnen und einem Knurren lag, und begab sich in Richtung des Umkleideraums der Nankatsu-Schule, wo seine Kameraden bereits längst unter der Dusche standen. Er entledigte sich seiner verschwitzten Sportkleidung und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er stellte den Wasserstrahl auf die härteste Stufe, die verfügbar war, ein und entschied sich zusätzlich für das kalte Wasser. Die angenehme Kühle, die sich daraufhin in seinem Körper ausbreitete, sorgte dafür, dass er sich langsam wieder beruhigte und auch geistig wieder in die reale Welt zurückkam. Sicher hatte er seine Gründe, sich über Tsubasa zu ärgern, aber es nützte ihm ganz und gar nichts, wenn er das in sich hineinfraß. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Freund einfach mitteilen, was in ihm vorging, was ihn so störte. Tsubasa konnte normalerweise Kritik vertragen. Also, wo lag das Problem?

Ja, wo lag das Problem? Das Problem war er selbst. Auch so eine Tatsache, deren er sich nur allzu gut bewusst war. Sich alleine über irgendetwas zu ärgern, war eine Sache, aber er traute sich einfach nicht, einem anderen – und in diesem Fall war der andere der wohl berühmteste Fußballstar Japans – mitzuteilen, dass er ein Problem mit ihm hatte. So war er schon immer gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm auch schon immer gesagt, dass er viel zu schüchtern sei und dass er sich das dringend abgewöhnen musste. Nun, im Laufe der Jahre war er für sich selbst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Sicher war er gelegentlich schüchtern, aber manchmal… Manchmal war er einfach nur feige! Jetzt war es also raus: Er, Ryo Ishizaki, war, wenn es darum ging, einen Freund zu kritisieren, ein Feigling.

Er presste die Augen fest zu und hob den Kopf, so dass das mittlerweile eiskalte Wasser direkt auf sein Gesicht prasselte. Unter normalen Umständen lösten sich seine Probleme auf irgendeine Art und Weise, bevor er sich derart intensiv mit ihnen auseinandersetzen musste, doch dieses Mal gestaltete sich die Sache bei Weitem komplexer. Das Einzige, das ihn jetzt noch rettete, war die Tatsache, dass Tsubasa in Brasilien unter Vertrag stand. Aber da er sich jetzt seinem Problem stellen musste, – er kam einfach nicht umhin, es sich selbst einzugestehen – wäre es ihm schon lieber gewesen, wenn sein Freund noch hier in Japan spielen würde. Bei allem was Recht war, er konnte nicht in ein Flugzeug steigen und ganz spontan nach Brasilien fliegen, seinem Freund Vorwürfe machen und dann in aller Seelenruhe wieder zurück nach Japan jetten. Oder vielleicht doch? Ryo schnaubte. Einerseits, weil seine Idee wirklich lächerlich war und andererseits, weil ihm Wasser in die Nase gelaufen war.

Wenn das Leben nur so einfach wäre…

---ooo---

Vier Tage später war das Leben von Ryo Ishizaki noch genauso kompliziert wie es zuvor gewesen war. Keine Antworten in Sicht und die innere Frustration stetig ansteigend. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er tatsächlich ernsthaft überlegt, doch nach Brasilien zu fliegen und die Sache sofort zu lösen. Aber dann hatte er sich doch wieder umgedreht, sich das Kissen zurecht gerückt und weitergeschlafen. Am Morgen war er dann aufgewacht und hatte sich gefragt, was er denn sonst machen sollte. Die folgende Trainingseinheit war dann eine mittelprächtige Katastrophe gewesen, weil seine Konzentration, wenn man sie hätte messen können, irgendwo zwischen minimal und nicht vorhanden einzuordnen gewesen war. Es war einfach nicht sein Tag gewesen und anscheinend war ihm seine innere Verunsicherung jetzt auch äußerlich anzusehen. Zumindest hatte der Trainer ihn nach der Einheit beiseite genommen und ihn gefragt, was denn eigentlich los sei. Zum Glück hatte sich der Mann mit der Erklärung, dass er äußerst schlecht geschlafen habe und es ihm nicht so gut ginge, beruhigen lassen. Er erhielt die Anweisung, nach Hause zu gehen, sich heute auszuruhen und sich wieder etwas zu erholen.

Jetzt saß Ryo auf seinem Zimmer und dachte darüber nach, wie er aus seinem Dilemma entkommen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kalender an der Wand und es fuhr wie ein Blitz durch seinen Geist. Er schlug sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass es ihm nicht früher eingefallen war. Tsubasas Geburtstag, der 28. Juli. Er konnte ihm einen Brief schreiben. Heute war der 12. des Monats. Wenn er den Brief gleich schreiben würde, waren die Chancen hoch, dass die Post ihn in ungefähr zwei Wochen Tsubasa in Brasilien zustellen würde. Das war die Gelegenheit, ihm alles zu sagen, ohne einen teueren Flug buchen zu müssen. Vielleicht war alles doch nicht so schwierig, wie er befürchtet hatte. Ryo Ishizaki setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, griff nach einem Briefblock und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Tsubasa,_

_du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir jetzt einen Brief schreibe. Das ist zugegebenermaßen eine gute Frage. Ich müsste eigentlich dringend mit dir reden, denn so wie die Dinge liegen, kann es nicht weitergehen. Das, was ich dir schreiben muss, sind eigentlich Angelegenheiten, die man von Mann zu Mann persönlich besprechen sollte, aber was nicht geht, geht eben nicht. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber ich halte dich für meinen Freund. Und es ist besser, wenn ich dir diese Zeilen schreibe, als wenn irgendein anderer es tut._

Er setzte seinen Stift ab und ließ seine Augen über die Zeilen fliegen, die den Brief einleiten sollten. Bis hierher nicht schlecht. Ryo atmete tief durch und setzte den Stift wieder an.

_Weißt du, das Problem, das ich mit dir besprechen möchte, betrifft in erster Linie das, was mit deinem Ruhm einhergeht. Ich komme am Besten gleich zur Sache. Es geht um dich und deinen Egotrip, wenn du auf dem Spielfeld bist. Zugegeben, niemand kann leugnen, dass du ein genialer Spieler bist, aber Fußball ist ein Mannschaftssport. Bei dir habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit vergisst, dass in deiner Mannschaft noch zehn andere Spieler existieren. _

Seine Augen lasen Wort für Wort, Zeile für Zeile erneut durch. Er wusste, dass das, was er geschrieben hatte, sein musste, und doch schmerzte es ihn, dass alles auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Die Genialität Tsubasas, was das Spiel betraf, war nicht zu bestreiten. Es doch zu tun, wäre ein Unding. Nur manchmal war es einfach so, dass der gute Junge nicht mehr daran dachte, die anderen mit einzubeziehen. Sicher, Tsubasa Ohzora und Taro Misaki waren das berühmte Goldene Duo und die beiden harmonierten fantastisch. Nur gab es in der Mannschaft noch andere Spieler. Und damit war nicht nur der Torwart gemeint. Es schien Tsubasa nicht aufzufallen, wenn sich alle nur um ihn kümmerten, aber auch andere verletzten sich. Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Warum er und andere überhaupt auf dem Feld sein sollten, wenn Tsubasa spielte, blieb ihm manchmal ein Rätsel.

_Nun, das ist nur ein Teil des Problems. Du ziehst die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Mannschaft auf dich. Aber wir können nicht immer auf dich bauen. Das ist besonders in Bezug auf die Nationalmannschaft nicht ohne. Und das Schlimme daran ist deine Ignoranz dem Problem gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht, ob du zu arrogant bist, um es zu bemerken, oder einfach nur begriffsstutzig. Auf jeden Fall willst du die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Diesen Punkt sehe nicht nur ich als Problem, sondern das haben längst auch andere bemerkt. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du vor der U16-Weltmeisterschaft in Frankreich an der Schulter verletzt und damit nicht einsatzfähig warst? Ich schon. Matsuyama – oder war es Misaki? – hat gesagt, dass wir auch alleine spielen können müssen. Ich sage es dir nur äußerst ungern, weil ich dich für meinen Freund halte, aber ich befürchte, dass er völlig Recht hatte. _

Ryo stöhnte fast unhörbar auf. Das Allerschlimmste konnte er einfach nicht in diesem Brief zur Sprache bringen. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war er auf der Seite derer gewesen, die dieser Meinung vehement widersprochen hatten. Heute bereute er es. Aber er war nicht in der Lage, es wieder rückgängig zu machen. Egal, die Dinge waren nunmal wie sie waren. Wenn er jetzt darauf zurückblickte, ärgerte es ihn auch gewaltig, das Tsubasa selbst nichts gegen diese Form von, ja, man konnte es fast Heldenverehrung nennen, unternommen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte es ganz offensichtlich genossen. Dieser blöde… Ohne dass er es wollte, stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Was dachte er da? In diesem Augenblick wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er sich in eine Empfindung hineingesteigert hatte, die er eigentlich hatte unterdrücken wollen. Ja, er war gezwungen, sich einzugestehen, dass er ein wenig Neid empfand. Neid darüber, dass Tsubasa das genoss, was er sich auch manchmal wünschte. Anerkannt und geschätzt zu sein.

_Auch wenn es dir sehr schwer fallen dürfte. Versetz' dich doch auch mal in meine Lage. Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie sich die Welt anfühlt, wenn man nicht über allen anderen steht? Weißt du, wie es ist, immer nur im Schatten eines anderen zu stehen? Nein, kein Wunder, du hast das ja auch niemals kennen gelernt. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, alles zu geben und manchmal sogar über seine eigenen Fähigkeiten hinauszuwachsen und niemand bemerkt es. Nein, niemand nimmt auch nur Notiz davon und vor allem interessiert es einfach keinen Menschen. Ja, ich weiß, was du zu dir selbst sagen wirst, wenn du das jetzt liest. Du wirst zu dir sagen: „Hey, was redet der Idiot da? Das ist doch nicht wahr!" Genau das wirst du denken, aber ob du es nun wahrhaben willst oder nicht, es ist die Wahrheit. Ja sicher, in diesem Zusammenhang muss ich natürlich auch sagen, dass du nicht der Einzige bist, den man als Überflieger bezeichnen könnte. Na ja, 'könnte' trifft es nicht ganz. 'Muss' ist wohl die bessere Bezeichnung. Da sind noch Genzo Wakabayashi, der schon lange in Deutschland spielt, und Kojiro Hyuga, der wohl in nächster Zeit auch ins Ausland gehen wird, sobald er dort ein gutes Angebot bekommt. Und Taro Misaki ist ja auch nicht ohne. Aber keiner von denen fällt derart aus dem Rahmen wie du es tust. Im Gegenteil. Die anderen drei sind eigentlich recht umgänglich. Okay, vielleicht abgesehen von Hyuga, aber wann war der schon mal umgänglich? _

So hart das, was Ryo gerade zu Papier brachte auch war, die unwillkürliche Vorstellung, dass der Toho-Spieler Kojiro Hyuga auch nur eine Anwandlung von Umgänglichkeit und Unkompliziertheit im Umgang zeigen könnte, ließ ein humorvolles Grinsen auf seinem runden Gesicht erscheinen. Er legte seinen Stift schnell zur Seite, um zu verhindern, dass sich auf dem mühevoll aufgesetzten Schriftstück Tintenflecken breit machen konnten. Ihm war nämlich absolut klar, dass er diesen Brief kein zweites Mal verfassen würde. Und Flecken machten sich auf einem solchen Werk gar nicht gut. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ er das Schreibgerät los, als ein Lachanfall ihn übermannte. Ryo wusste, dass es im Moment äußerst unpassend war, derart loszuprusten, aber allein die Kombination der Begriffe Kojiro Hyuga und umgänglich in einem einzigen Satz war einfach zu komisch. So lachte er einfach vor sich hin. Als es ihm nach etwa einer Minute gelungen war, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. Dann nahm er seinen Stift wieder in die Hand und setzte ihn wieder an.

_Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Nicht alle Spieler haben das Glück, die Möglichkeiten zu haben, die du letztendlich, vor allem durch deine Bekanntschaft zu Roberto, hast. Sei mal ehrlich, schon als er das erste Mal da war und uns beim Training zugesehen hat, stand doch schon fest, dass er einen Narren an dir gefressen hat. Ja gut, er hat uns alle trainiert, aber letzten Endes ging es immer nur um dich. Woran ich das zu erkennen glaube? Ganz einfach: Hat er noch irgendjemandem seinen Top-Spin beigebracht oder noch jemandem von uns eine Kopie des Notizbuches, von dem du erzählt hast, gegeben? Ich mag mich irren, aber soweit ich weiß, nicht. Siehst du, es geht immer nur um dich. _

Roberto Hongo. Schon wieder ein wunder Punkt in der gemeinsamen Fußballvergangenheit, die ihn mit Tsubasa Ohzora verband. Das ganze Theater hatte erst so richtig angefangen, als der Halbbrasilianer wie aus dem Nichts beim Training aufgetaucht war. Zugegeben, der Spielstil der damaligen Jugendmannschaft hatte sich schlagartig verbessert, seit Roberto das Training übernommen hatte. Auch das Zusammenspiel hatte sich deutlich verbessert. Aber Tsubasa war immer Robertos Lieblingskind gewesen. Diese Tatsache ließ sich auch im Nachhinein kaum noch abstreiten. Die Geschichte, die Ryo ständig hörte, wenn jemand fragte, wer Roberto sei und was er denn hier mache, hatte auch ihre Lücken. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Nun Roberto war ein ehemaliger Profifußballer, hatte eine Augenerkrankung und wollte sie in Japan behandeln lassen. Dazu wohnte er bei Tsubasa und seiner Mutter, weil er ein Bekannter von Tsubasas Vater war. So viel zur offiziellen Geschichte. Er selbst glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Seine Vermutung war ja, dass im Hause Ohzora während der Abwesenheit von Tsubasas Vater noch andere Dinge geschahen. Immerhin war Frau Ohzora eine recht attraktive Frau und ihr Mann war ja praktisch nie zuhause. Ganz ehrlich, wie die beiden es geschafft haben konnten, jemals ein Kind zu zeugen, würde ihm wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Natürlich konnte man auch diesbezüglich Spekulationen anstellen, aber das würde er tunlichst unterlassen. Genauso wie er es wohlweislich unterlassen würde, jemals irgendjemandem gegenüber seine anderweitigen Vermutungen zu äußern.

_Ach ja, und wo wir gerade bei Chancen sind, wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Für den Idioten, der es zu nichts bringt? Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht bin ich das auch. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich gehöre nunmal zu denen, die nicht so viele Chancen in ihrem Leben bekommen haben. Aber ich kann mir selbst nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte die Möglichkeiten, die ich hatte, nicht genutzt. Sie waren eben nur nicht so gut und nicht so zahlreich wie die deinen. Trotzdem tut es echt weh, wenn alle glauben, sie könnten sich über einem lustig machen. Glaubst du denn, es hat mich nicht verletzt, als es so spöttisch hieß, dass ich bei der U-16-Weltmeisterschaft auch in der Mannschaft sei? Sehe ich so blöd aus, dass man glauben kann, ich würde nicht den Satz „Ach, der Volltrottel ist auch wieder da." aus solchen Aussagen herauslesen können? Falls du das gedacht hast, kann ich dir versichern, ich habe die versteckte Bedeutung sehr wohl verstanden. Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, kann ich dir auch gleich versichern, dass es kein bisschen lustig ist, immer für den Idioten der Truppe gehalten zu werden. _

Jetzt war ihm heiß. Ryo Ishizaki hatte, während er diese Zeilen schrieb, nicht bewusst wahrgenommen, dass er sich richtig in Rage geschrieben hatte. Nun war er nicht nur etwas gereizt, jetzt war er stocksauer. Wütend auf sich, die Welt im Allgemeinen und Tsubasa Ohzora im Besonderen. Natürlich musste er zugeben, dass Tsubasa am letzteren Vorgang nicht alleine beteiligt gewesen war. Das waren andere gewesen, was aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte, änderte. Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf den Text, den er gerade geschrieben hatte. Eigentlich wollte er den Brief damit abschließen, dann kam ihm jedoch ein Gedanke, den er unbedingt noch mit aufnehmen musste. Ryo beugte sich wieder über den Brief und schrieb weiter.

_Als dein Freund, wenn du mich jetzt überhaupt noch so bezeichnen willst, muss ich noch auf einen weiteren Punkt – und ich verspreche dir, es wird der letzte sein – zu sprechen kommen. Ich denke nicht, dass du ahnst worum es gehen soll. Es geht um Sanae. Das hättest du jetzt unter keinen Umständen vermutet, nicht wahr? Natürlich nicht. Wie denn auch, du siehst ja nur Fußbälle, Plätze und Tore. Du würdest eine Frau nicht erkennen, wenn sie dir auf die Nase springen würde. Sanae steht total auf dich und das schon seit Jahren. Nur du bemerkst das einfach nicht. Weißt du, ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Jeder, selbst ein Blinder, kann das erkennen. Was soll sie denn machen? Sich dir gegenüber in weiß mit schwarzen Feldern kleiden, damit du sie wahrnimmst? Wohl besser nicht. Dann läuft das arme Mädchen nämlich Gefahr, von dir getreten zu werden, weil du sie mit einem Fußball verwechselst. Sie himmelt dich an und du Depp ignorierst es einfach. Ich befürchte, dir ist nicht klar, dass Sanae das Beste ist, das dir in Bezug auf Frauen passieren kann. Aber du musst selbst wissen, was du tust und lässt._

Ja, Sanae war auch ein Thema, das ihm in Bezug auf Tsubasa nicht behagte. Die Kleine war wohl mit eines der nettesten Mädchen, die er kannte. Um genau zu sein, war sie das netteste Mädchen, das er kannte. Sie war perfekt, nun fast perfekt, denn da war ja dieser kleine Schönheitsfehler namens Tsubasa Ohzora. Sanae hatte ausschließlich Augen für den in Brasilien unter Vertag stehenden Superspieler. Für sie existierte kein anderer, der für sie auch nur theoretisch in Frage kommen würde. Das empfand er als ärgerlich. Sanae war über die Jahre ein sehr hübsches Mädchen geworden und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch er zu den Männern gehörte, die ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatten. Nur im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, kannte Ryo Sanae schon lange und wusste nur zu gut, dass alle dementsprechenden Bemühungen ohnehin vergebens waren. Eben wegen Tsubasa. Und da sollte noch irgendjemand fragen, warum er frustriert war.

_Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass du jetzt echt sauer auf mich bist, aber das alles musste einfach mal gesagt werden und, wie ich schon vorher gesagt habe, es ist besser, wenn du das von mir erfährst, als von irgendjemand anderem. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag._

_Alles Liebe, Ryo Ishizaki _

Ishizaki legte seinen Stift wieder zur Seite und streckte sich kurz. Dann beugte er sich noch einmal vor und überflog die Zeilen erneut. Soweit war das, was er gerade fabriziert hatte, ganz in Ordnung. Er stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Briefumschlag. In diesem Moment hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür. Das Klopfen vermischte sich mit der Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn zum Essen rief. Er unterbrach seine Suche und leistete der Aufforderung folge. Den Brief konnte er auch später noch versandfertig machen.

---ooo---

Draußen war die Dunkelheit bereits eingebrochen. Im Zimmer von Ryo Ishizaki war es ebenfalls dunkel. Nur die Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch spendete etwas Licht. Der Schein der Lampe erhellte einen Brief, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und die Hände seines Schreibers. Die Hände hielten das Papier und hoben es leicht an. Dann falteten sie die Blätter gründlich und vorsichtig, als würde es sich um einen Schatz handeln.

Ryo stand von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und ging zum Lichtschalter, wo er das Deckenlicht in Gang setzte. Dann setzte er sich wieder und seufzte. Er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Dieser Brief durfte Tsubasa niemals erreichen. Wie hatte er auch nur daran denken können, dieses Ding tatsächlich abzuschicken? Er musste verrückt, nein komplett gestört gewesen sein, als er den Brief geschrieben hatte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm etwas klar: Er musste den Brief gar nicht abschicken, um sich besser zu fühlen. Es reichte völlig, dass er ihn geschrieben hatte. Er würde die Blätter jetzt nehmen und sie an einem Ort verstecken, an dem sie keiner finden würde und wo er immer darauf zugreifen konnte. Wenn er dann wieder eine solche Wut auf Tsubasa hatte, konnte er sie herausholen, lesen und sich dann wieder gut fühlen. Perfekt. Außerdem lief er so nicht Gefahr, sich unsterblich zu blamieren.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis nahm Ishizaki die gefalteten Blätter und brachte sie weg. Dann kehrte er zurück an den Tisch und griff wieder nach seinem Stift und dem Schreibblock.

_Lieber Tsubasa,_

_ich dachte ich schreibe dir mal wieder einen Brief. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Wie geht es dir in Brasilien? Hier ist alles wie immer, ich und die anderen haben ziemlich viel Training, aber dir wird es wohl auch kaum anders gehen. Wie ist das Training bei euch so?..._

* * *

Sagt mir doch, wie ihr diese Story findet. Ich freue mich über jedes Review. 


End file.
